Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
The size, shape, and weight of rotor blades are factors that contribute to energy efficiencies of wind turbines. An increase in rotor blade size increases the energy production of a wind turbine, while a decrease in weight also furthers the efficiency of a wind turbine. Furthermore, as rotor blade sizes grow, extra attention needs to be given to the structural integrity of the rotor blades. Presently, large commercial wind turbines in existence and in development are capable of generating from about 1.5 to about 12.5 megawatts of power. These larger wind turbines may have rotor blade assemblies larger than 90 meters in diameter. Additionally, advances in rotor blade shape encourage the manufacture of a forward swept-shaped rotor blade having a general arcuate contour from the root to the tip of the blade, providing improved aerodynamics. Accordingly, efforts to increase rotor blade size, decrease rotor blade weight, and increase rotor blade strength, while also improving rotor blade aerodynamics, aid in the continuing growth of wind turbine technology and the adoption of wind energy as an alternative energy source.
As the size of wind turbines increases, particularly the size of the rotor blades, so do the respective costs of manufacturing, transporting, and assembly of the wind turbines. The economic benefits of increased wind turbine sizes must be weighed against these factors. For example, the costs of pre-forming, transporting, and erecting a wind turbine having rotor blades in the range of 90 meters may significantly impact the economic advantage of a larger wind turbine.
One known strategy for reducing the costs of pre-forming, transporting, and erecting wind turbines having rotor blades of increasing sizes is to manufacture the rotor blades in blade segments. The blade segments may be assembled to form the rotor blade after, for example, the individual blade segments are transported to an erection location. However, known devices and apparatus for connecting the blade segments together may have a variety of disadvantages. For example, many known devices cause alignment difficulties because of the relatively large span-wise movement that is required of the blade segments relative to each other during assembly, and inspection of the adjacent blade segments after assembly may be relatively difficult. Additionally, the application of, for example, a bonding material to known devices may be difficult. For example, known devices may cause difficulties in observing and inspecting the injection or infusion of bonding material between adjacent blade segments. Further, known connection devices generally do not allow for disassembly after the rotor blade has been formed, thus preventing the removal of individual blade segments for inspection, maintenance, replacement, or upgrading.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wind turbine rotor blade design that is particularly adaptable for larger wind turbines, and which minimizes the associated transportation and assembly costs of the wind turbine without sacrificing the structural rigidity and energy efficiencies of the wind turbine. More specifically, there is a need for a blade joint for wind turbine rotor blade segments that simplifies the assembly of the blade segments into a rotor blade, that allows more accurate assembly of the blade segments into a rotor blade, and that allows for disassembly of the individual blade segments as required or desired after assembly.